EL DESTINO NOS UNIO
by saipu-san
Summary: No se han preguntado por que el destino te pone aveces en situasione que no quieres bueno esto les paso a Sesshomaru y a Kagome el destino se empeña en unirlos aunque no se soporten
1. Chapter 1

Nuestro amado grupo de héroes se encuentra descansando en una paradera cerca de la aldea de kaede-sama pero dos personas faltaban el hibrido y la joven miko del futuro

_kagome tenemos que hablar yo…ya he elegido de entre kikyo y tu y…_una mujer vestida con un traje de miko en color blanco y rojo rodea de sus fieles caza almas con una mirada espectralmente hermosa pero muerta y carente de sentimientos y emoción alguna

_Inuyasha ya ha elegido kagome y…._fue interrumpida por la hermosa miko del futura

_yo ya lo se te ha eligió a ti los escuche el otro día pero no quiero recordar algo que ya paso hace un mes y me tomo tiempo aceptarlo pero yo entendí no se puede romper su lazo ustedes nacieron para conocerse y amarse por eso tu …debes viajar con nosotros y no esconderse al amarse bueno yo…iré a mi época se acabo el ramen adiós_se despidió la joven colegiala

_adios_dijeron la miko se barro y el hanyou de traje rojo

Kagome corría por el bosque ya lo había asimilado pero aun le costaba no podía solo quedarse en ese lugar porque sabía que lloraría a sí que se fue corriendo y llego al pozo el lugar que la trajo 500 años en el pasado se posiciono para saltar cuando unas garras la sostuvieron

_inuyasha ya te dije voy por rame…_no termino de decir por qué se dio cuenta que ese no era el peli-plata sino su hermano mayor frio y sin corazón _sesshomaru que haces aquí_dijo entre asustada y nerviosa por su secreto

_hump …humana que haces allí planes morir _dijo el frio lord yokai

_jajajajajajajajaja no claro que no solo voy a mi casa es todo ´´ya que no puedo ocultarse más ´´_pensó la joven

_humana vives en un pozo _dijo con burla pero sin expresarla abiertamente

_claro que no y suéltame y lo comprobaras ´´así escapare de ti ´´_ideo ese plan pero

_si lo hago no escaparas porque iras con migo rin se en veneno por comer hongos venenosos _dijo el yokai

_rin claro vuelvo pronto_dicho esto fue sol tada fue a su casa por medicinas y dulces para rin y se fue de regreso

Al salir allí estaba el yokai parado y vio ala miko salir de así que fue y dijo _vamos humana (la saco arrastrando y la tomo de la cintura y se fueron volando tardarían media hora en llegar así que kagome hablo

_oye como recuperaste tu brazo sesshomaru_pregunto la joven miko

_en una pelea con marabú ala que ustedes no llegaron respondió el joven lord pero su bestia interna shizomaru le intrigaba la joven a su lado**_oye no haz notado que esa miko huele delicioso es como una mez…no termino la bestia porque sesshomaru lo interrumpió_ya shizomaru no digas sandeces esa es la mujer del hibrido y humana aunque no huele como uno común**

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado donde rin

_ amo bonito _fue empujado por kagome y cayo de nariz al suelo

_porque no me llamaron antes puede morir_(sacando de su mochila algunas hierbas medicinales y brebajes de su época)

Al pasar las horas la fiebre de rin fue disminuyendo y ahora descansaba plácidamente

_ya la fiebre ha bajado solo necesita descansar y tomar la infusión que le di después del atardecer _tomo aire y dijo bueno me voy jaken dale la infusión _se voltea y ve a sesshomaru_ cuando vuelvas a tener problemas con ella o no sepas que le pasa llévala conmigo …..adiós _mira hacia el bosque

_que pasa humana ya vete_dijo la pequeña rana yokai rana recibiendo una mirada fría de sesshomaru

_lo que pasa no se hacia donde queda el pozo _dijo apenada la chica

En ese momento se oyó una tos era rin que despertó

_señor sesshomaru jaken- sama donde estoy _ dijo la pequeña con voz algo débil pero bien

_niña no vuelvas a enfermar tubo que traer a la mujer de el hibrido es ta…._no termino de decir por que u gol pe de parte de kagome lo hizo callar

_cállate sapo feo _dijo kagome para luego correr hacia el bosque llorando

La señorita kagome me cuido y usted señor jaken le dijo cosas malas_dijo la pequeña rin

_ja ni que importara ya está muy grandecita por mí que se lar…_no termino de decir porque sesshomaru le aventó una roca

_cuida a rin_dijo para luego irse sesshomaru

Kagome llevaba corriendo como 5 minutos y a lo lejos vio a un niño pequeño llorando a los pies de un árbol

_que te pasa pequeño_pregunto la chica

_me perdí señorita y no sé cómo llegar a la aldea_repondio el niño

_uhmm ya veo cuál es tu nombre y para donde queda tu aldea te llavare_dijo kagome

_en serio lo hara_dijo el niño

_si pequeño pero dime como moriste tú no eres humano que te paso pegunto la miko

_yumi es mi nombre y yo morí porque me dieron como sacrificio a un monstruo pero hui y me comió otro hace 5 dias_dijo el niño llorando

_bueno yumi yo soy kagome higurashi y te llevare a la aldea saliendo del bosque hay una esa, es no_dijo kagome

_si vamos_dijo el niño parándose y llevando a kagome con el

Oculto entre los arbustos sesshomaru observaba y decidió seguirla según el se lo debía por cuidar a rin y no quería deber nada a una sucia humana

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí otro capitulo de mi fanfic espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Capitulo 2 Bakusaiga

Kagome y el pequeño fantasma se encaminaron al bosque sin saber que sesshomaru los seguía y a la salida divisaron una aldea en ruinas ´´esto es obra de un yokai es espeluznante ´´pensó la miko

_que paso esto no estaba así hace 5 días es horrible_dijo el niño

_yumi no llores esto lo hizo el monstruo yo te ayudare ´´aunque no sepa como pero no puedo dejarlo así el merece su descanso´´**vamos sal monstruo horrible siento tu presencia**_grito la joven

El suelo tembló y de el salió un joven de estatura alta ojos morados y cabello verde y acompañado de un ejercito de monstruos siguiéndolo

_baya una linda miko que la trae aquí a mis dominios_dijo el yokai

_porque destruiste la aldea monstruo_grito kagome

_por que por que quise solo que me fastidiaba esta aldea y me pareció divertido ver como todos gritaban por sus vidas es todo_ respondio altaneramente el yokai

_como puedes decir eso eres un desgraciado como puedes disfrutar con el sufrimiento d los demás _dijo para luego atacarlo con sus flechas

_calma preciosa primero yo soy amonk rey infernal_ dijo esquivando su ataque

_así yo soy kagome y no me gusta que lastimen a los inocentes_ respondió kagome lanzando mas flechas

_bien juguemos y ustedes vayan por el yokai que se esconde entre los arboles_ordeno a sus monstruos

La batalla con kagome no iba muy bien ella estaba herida y casi no le quedaban flechas y sesshomaru no batallaba con los monstruos solo que no eran muchos y de repente lo cubrieron y uno mordió a tokijin y la rompió era inútil kagome vi esto se lanzo a ayudarlo descuidando a su enemigo lanzo una flecha y trato de romperlo pero estaban muchos

_sesshomaru sal yo se que tu puedes no ere débil vamos sal rin y jaken te espéra _le grito kagome

_preciosa es inútil tu amigo será desintegrado por los monstruos que tal si te calmas y nos divertimos_dijo el monstruo atacándola

_haaaaaaaa ´´no puedo es muy fuerte necesito ayuda ero ya cas no me quedan flechas´´sesshomaru ayúdame porfavooooooooor haaa_dijo recibiendo casi una taque

Sesshomaru se encontraba en rodeado por monstruos tratando de salir pero no podía pero oyó ala miko pedirle ayuda el debías protegerla su interior se lo decía aunque nunca lo admitiría de repente sintió un gran poder acumular se en su interior y luego se desplazó hacia su parte izquierda y salir en forma de un brazo pero tenia una espada

´´bakusaiga úsala y salva ala miko pero necesitaras de los poderes de ella para derrotar a amonk ´´_dijo una voz en el viento´´

_BAKUSAIGA_dijo sesshomaru y de la espada salió un resplandor verde que destruyo a los monstruos y al salir vio algo que no le gusto amonk tenia a kagome del cuello suspendida en el aire

_oh lograste salir bien ya me canse de la miko_dijo aventando a kagome en el suelo pero el la atrapo antes

_miko despierta necesito que cuando te de la señal de dispares_ dijo sesshomaru

_sesshomaru estas bien que bueno-DIJO KAGOME PONIENDOSE ALADO DE SESSHOMARU

Sesshomaru atacaba a amonk con su latigo y garras iba a usar su espada y kagome capto esa era la señal y cuando el ataco ella lanzo su ultima flecha con mucho poder que impacto de lleno a amonk destruyéndolo

Cuando so paso yumi salió y también varias almas de los aldeanos que no pudieron salvar a tiempo y les agradecieron y se fueron brillando hacia el cielo

_al fin pudo descansar lastima por los aldeanos_dijo kagome

_hmp sandeces_dijo sesshomaru

-oye estas bien no estas herido _pregunto con preocupación kagome_claro que no miko y tu _pregunto desinteresada mente

_ahh no solo tengo sueño ya amaneció sabes me alegra que recuperes tu brazo –dijo kagome

-hump no importa_dijo sesshomaru

_sabes gracias por salvarme bueno ya me tengo que ir_dijo kagome

_te llevare-dijo sesshomaru tomándola de la cintura y transformándose en una bola de luz

En la aldea inuyasha estaba con todos explicando lo de kikyo cuando de repente sintió el olor de kagome mezclado con el de sesshomaru lo que le extraño y luego una bola de luz apareció ante todos dejando ver a sesshomaru con kagome agarrada de la cintura causando sorpresa a todos

_porque tienes a kagome maldito_dijo inuyasha sacando a tessaiga y los demás poniéndose en posición de ataque

_ABAJO inuysha chicos sesshomaru viene con migo déjenlo en paz- dijo separándose de sesshomaru

-estúpido hibrido no pudiste cuidar a tu hembra_dijo con desprecio sesshomaru

_ella solo es su amiga no su mujer_dijo kikyo

_hmp aun así eres un inútil_dijo sesshomaru

_Espera sesshomaru_dijo kagome sacando de su mochila una bolsa de paletas y una pulsera_toma los dulces son para rin y ._dijo tomando su mano derecha y colocando una pulsera negra tejida con detalles en dorado y en la otra puso la bolsa de dulces_y la pulsera es para ti no te la quites espero que nos encontremos de nuevo _dijo kagome

-hmp _dijo guardando los dulces entre sus ropas y yéndose en una luz blanca

Bueno aquí el capitulo dos gracias por su tiempo hasta a proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 La noticia de Hakudoshi

Los personajes son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los utilizo para escribir mis historias

Sesshomaru llegaba donde se encontraban rin y jaken y este ultimo recibiéndolo llorando y con su típico sobrenombre

_amo bonito que bueno que vino _dijo el sapo llorando a los pies de su señor ganando una pata por parte de su amo bonito

_Le dolió señor jaken _ dijo la pequeña rin

_rin toma_ dijo dándole los dulces que kagome le había mandado

_waoo me los mando la señorita kagome que bien mire señor jaken _dijo emocionada la pequeña

_no me interesa niña tonta esas cosas son extrañas tal como ella_ dijo jaken

_ no es cierto las veces que la he visto me ha parecido muy buena y bonita que dice usted señor sesshomaru no cree que la señorita kagome es muy bonita_ pregunto rin

_jajajajajajaja niña tonta mi amo bonito no le puede parecer bonita esa mujer el debe es..._fue interrumpido por una roca voladora de parte de sesshomaru

_jaken cállate o te mato _ dijo el yokai perro recostándose en las raíces de un árbol

_si… amo bonito_ dijo jaken temeroso escondiéndose detrás de ah-un

En un solitario castillo oculto tras un campo de miasma para no ser detectado por sus enemigos el malvado hanyou naraku escuchaba una noticia impactante para el y que podría arruinar sus planes

_ Cuando buscaba información de los dos últimos fragmentos me encontré con una noticia muy interesante para ti_ comenzaba a recordar hakudoshi

FLASH BACK

Hakudoshi POV

Me encontraba en entei cabalgado en el bosque buscando la información sobre los fragmentos cuando de repente vi a un yokai de la casa del este iba como buscando algo y me dio por seguirle

_según los informes de los buscadores me dijo mi señor que la señorita kagome debía estar cerca de la región de EDO…hmp quien anda allí_ oí pensar al yokai me había descubierto así que decidir salir

_oye yokai acaso conoces a kagome _le dije para observar su reacción

_como sabes de la señorita kagome engendro _ me respondió

_ También la busco la necesito para encontrar…_ no termine de decir porque el me interrumpió

_óyeme bien mocoso tú no puedes buscarla por que mi señor la necesita y si quieres hacerle algún daño primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver me oíste _ dijo el yokai

Comenzamos a pelear el era muy fuerte destruimos el bosque pero en un descuido de el yokai le corte la cabeza y la tome en mis manos

_baya eras muy fuerte pero te descuidaste _dije yo

Entonces me fui al bosque y me puse a examinar los pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que era lo quería decir con mi señor la necesita

Pensamientos de la cabeza:

´´ Donde estoy… ….ese maldito niño me descuide ahora no podre encontrar ala señorita kagome y llevarla con mi señor para que retire el sello que tiene y libere su forma yokai le falle señor perdóneme tendrá que buscar a otro para que la encuentre pero según me señor dijo que tuviéramos cuidado ya que su poder seria inimaginablemente poderoso y si el sello no se quitaba con cuidado podría destruirse a ella y a el mundo consigo ´´

_baya interesante así que kagome tiene ese poder y ella seria capaz de derrotar a naraku habrá que averiguarlo esto le encantara a naraku_ dijo hakudoshi para ponerse en camino al castillo de naraku

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_eso es lo que paso que dices naraku _pregunto hakudoshi

_que dices hakudoshi eso no pude ser cierto estas jugando no_ pregunto naraku sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

_naraku esa mujer ella es la única que te puede vencer kagome tiene un sello muy fuerte en su interior no se por que lo tiene pero allí esta y puede ser fatal si ella esta en tu contra te destruiría _ dijo hakudoshi

_eso no puede ser posible tienes que estar mintiendo hakudoshi y no lo tolerare _dijo un sorprendido y enojado naraku por una noticia que recibió de una de sus extensiones mas fieles

_es cierto yo mismo me sorprendí de no ser porque yo mismo le corte la cabeza a ese yokai la cabeza de la cual escuche ese pensamiento no lo hubiera creído_ dijo seriamente el niño albino de pelo lila

_si entonces dices que mientras buscabas los dos fragmentos restantes escuchaste que ella tiene un sello que guarda sorprendentes poderes _dijo naraku

_si ella despierta sus poderes será una amenaza para ti se convertirá en tu mayor enemigo superara los poderes de sesshomaru inuyasha y la misma kikyo juntos así que ve tramando algo antes de que su poder despierte_ dijo hakudoshi

_averigua cuando se rompe el sello_ dijo naraku

_ si naraku_ dijo hakudoshi saliendo del la habitacion

_entonces ahí que empezar a planear el siguiente golpe para obtener todo su poder…_ entonces naraku comenzaría a tramar su maléfico plan

Al medio día nuestro grupo al cual se le había integrado una miko de barro se encaminaba ala salida de la aldea para segur con su búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla de shikon pero kagome era interrogada sobre porque llego con sesshomaru esa mañana

Kagome comenzó a contarles lo sucedido ayer cuando fue con sesshomaru a curar a rin

_ Y eso fue lo que paso por eso estaba con el_ dijo kagome

_me resulta difícil creerte pues el odia a los humanos y en especial a ti por eso no creo que te haya llamado para que salves a su protegida y luego haya luchado para salvarte_ dijo inuyasha no pudiendo creer lo que su hermano hizo por su amiga

_cree lo que quieras no me importa no tengo porque mentirte inuyasha _ dijo kagome

_si es cierto ella no tiene por que mentirte pero si no dijera la verdad que importa ella es libre de hacer lo que le venga en gana_ dijo miroku poniendo su mano en el trasero de la bella sango

_QUITE SU MANO DE ALLI MOJE PERVERTIDO _ grito sango a cierto pervertido que había puesto sus manos en su trasero

_ siempre son así por aquí inu_ dijo kikyo

_si ese es un pervertido de primera_ dijo inuyasha

_es un mal ejemplo para mi_ dijo el pequeño zorrito

_nunca cambiara_ dijeron todos menos un ofendido miroku acompañados del maullido de la pequeña kirara

_bueno hacia donde nos dirigimos kagome_ pregunto inuyasha

_oye kikyo que te parece al este_ dijo kagome

_bien y a ustedes _pregunto kikyo

_hacia el este _ dijeron todos

Nuestros héroes fueron rumbo a las tierras del este para averiguar donde estaba naraku y los fragmentos restantes para así hacer pagar a naraku el daño que les ha hecho si pensar que con ellos va ella la única que a naraku puede vencer sin saber lo que les esperaba en el este…una noticia impactante

Hola como estas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer les agradecería si dejarán un review con su opinión acepto comentarios buenos y malos sin mas hasta el próximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA COMO ESTAN YO AQUÍ NADA MAS ESCRIBIENDO PERDON POR LA TARDANZA SIN MAS EL…...

CAPITULO 4 EN EL ESTE

Nuestros héroes llevan 2 semanas viajando rumbo al este y no han tenido noticia de los fragmentos ni de naraku mientras tanto en las tierras del este un joven yokai recibía información sobre su búsqueda

_QUE DICES COMO QUE MURIO EXPLIQUEME GENERAL MATZU_ dijo muy exaltado un joven

_pues si señor Hikaru lo encontraron afuera del bosque ujashima decapitado hubo señales de lucha el bosque estaba destrozado_ dijo un soldado del castillo

_bien mandaremos otro soldado tenemos que encontrarla la fecha se acerca_ dijo con una mueca de seriedad el joven Hikaru

_no será necesario mi señor ella y su grupo se acercan están a días de aquí_ dijo el soldado

_bien yo mismo iré por ella prepara todo para antes de la luna azul _ dijo el joven Hikaru

Cerca del bosque ujashima nuestro grupo avanzaba y observaron la destrucción del bosque con asombro

_miren chicos es una gran destrucción_ dijo sango con una cara de asombro

_ooooh quien lo habrá hecho _dijo shippo

_esto fue obra de hakudoshi se siente su asqueroso hedor aquí junto con el aroma a sangre de yokai_ dijo inuyasha olfateando el área

_estas seguro inuyasha porque mataría hakudoshi a un yokai aquí_ dijo miroku

_buscaría algo no lo creen _ dijo kikyo

_lo mas seguro es que buscaba información sobre los fragmentos que faltan _ dijo kagome pensando porque mataría a un yokai en ese lugar

De entre el bosque salió un inu yokai de cabello lacio de color negro ojos azules como el mar y una estrella en forma de pentagrama en su frente con una línea negra en cada Mejilla con una escolta de 5 yokais detrás de el

_quienes son todos ustedes_ pregunto kikyo

_si buscan pelea ya la tienes eh _ dijo inuyasha

_como te atreves a…_ dijo un yokai de la escolta

_basta matzu yo lo arreglo_ dijo el joven inu yokai _ mire joven quisiera que la señorita kagome y si gustan todos ustedes nos acompañaran al castillo tenemos algo importante que comentarles por cierto mi nombre es Hikaru Hainushi lord de las tierras del este _ dijo el joven Hikaru muy calmado

_Por qué habríamos de ir con ustedes _ dijo el monje miroku

_bueno solo es necesaria la presencia de la señorita kagome_ dijo Hikaru

_oiga su excelencia será bueno confiar en ellos _dijo sango en el oído de miroku

_no sabría decirte sanguito_ dijo el monje igualmente en el oído de la exterminadora

_nos promete que no nos hará nada malo joven Hikaru_ pregunto kagome

_claro andando_ dijo Hikaru

_vamos chicos _dijo kagome

Todos se pusieron en marcha para llegar al castillo del lord Hikaru un castillo en lo profundo del bosque rodeado por una gran vegetación y antes de llegar al castillo había una ciudadela donde habitaban varios yokais de distintas especies la ciudadela al igual que el castillo estaban protegidas por un campo de energía que resguardaba a sus habitantes del peligro cuando finalmente cuando llegaron al castillo se les asignaron las habitaciones para cada quien mientras kagome fue al despacho de Hikaru a hablar del motivo del porque la quería allí

_para que requería mi presencia aquí joven_ pregunto kagome

_seré honesto contigo kagome deseo que te quedes aquí ´´ Estoy contento ella ha vuelto me ha dolido el dejarla en ese entonces pero fue por su bien espero y me perdone y para la luna azul podamos transformarla´´_ pensó Hikaru

_por que desearía eso _ dijo kagome

_por que tengo una misión para todos en el bosque hay una cueva subterránea si van allí hallaran una capilla y allí hay una espada muy valiosa que yo necesito para destruir a naraku ¿lo conoces? _dijo el yokai en frente de kagome con un brillo especial en su mirada

_si lo conozco debemos mis amigos y yo destruirlo ¿pero que le hizo ha usted?_ pregunto confundida kagome

_bueno uno de los ayudantes de naraku interfirió con una búsqueda especial y mato a uno de mis hombres siguiendo ordenes de su amo naraku_ explico el yokai frente a kagome

_esta bien pero porque no va usted ala cueva creo que seria mejor que usted fuera _ pregunto kagome

_bueno yo ya entre y no lo logre y en esa cueva solo se puede entrar una vez así que por eso le pido que usted y sus amigos vayan a intentar traer la espada para mi y se preguntara bueno solo somos humanos es que dicen los rumores que la espada reacciona con los humanos de corazón puro y los otros son para tener mas posibilidades de obtener la espada_ explico el joven esperando ser convincente

_ok bueno me retiro con permiso _ dijo kagome saliendo del despacho y a abrir la puerta se topo con sus amigos cayendo al piso ya que escuchaban en la puerta

_que hacen chicos_ dijo kagome

_ nada no hacemos nada _ dijeron todos

bueno vamos a cenar pasen al comedor

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy hasta la próxima


End file.
